Building appliances are commonly used to help manage and/or control environmental and/or other parameters within a building. In many installations, a building appliance controller is used to control one or more building appliances. Example building appliances may include forced air furnaces, boilers, water heaters, heat pumps, and/or other building appliances. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative user interfaces for such building appliance controllers.